My Treat
by miki230
Summary: "Guess it's my treat then." Past Kenren/Goku Present Gojyo/Goku. Rated T for language. Rating may go up. Plaese Read and Review! one-shot though may become two-shot!


**A/N: Okay, stupid one-shot that suddenly struck me!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**May turn into a two shot if someone request's and Lemon!**

**I left it this because it seemed sweet!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

He had to wonder if it was wrong to lust after your friend's charge but hell he couldn't help it.

Not when that charge had such beautiful eyes that shone with innocence and plump pink lips with delicious amounts of golden skin.

No…not when the charge was so fuck-able it wasn't even funny.

Though still…he had to wonder if it was wrong to lust after something that didn't even know you wanted it.

These were the thoughts that led him to Tenpou's room as soon as he was sure the little sex in the flesh was gone with his guardian.

He didn't even have to knock as the door slid open.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself, Kenren."

Kenren gave Tenpou a cocky grin.

"Oh, so you were waiting to here just how perverted I really am?"

Tenpou just smiled his usual grin and stepped aside to let Kenren enter.

Kenren sighed and hung his head slightly before entering.

"I don't know what I feel for the brat…I just want him…" Kenren started.

Tenpou nodded silently.

"Well…he is a child…one so innocent I don't think anyone could taint it even if they tried."

Kenren nodded sullenly.

"I know, man. So what do you suggest?"

Tenpou just smiled.

Kenren waited till finally Tenpou gave him a few words of advice.

"First…try seeing what Goku likes…then try going on from there."

Kenren nodded and stood.

And so he studied the little monkey for a few weeks.

Before he could ever make a move though, Nataku happened and they branded themselves traitors to protect the monkey that was like a sun to them.

Konzen, the guardian.

Tenpou, the healer.

Kenren…the protector.

The Goku, the being they revolved around.

The four were cast out and it would be 500 years before they saw each other once more.

Kenren, now known as Gojyo, became friends once more with Tenpou, now Cho Hakkai, Konzen, now Genjo Sanzo and the little monkey.

Though he no longer remembered the little brat Goku, it didn't take long for feelings to surface once more.

He would wonder over and over to himself, 'how can I love him, he is to good…he is a brat…he loves _Sanzo_.'

These thoughts once more led him to knock on Hakkai's door.

Once more, advice was given and once more, Gojyo watched Goku interact with those around him.

This time though, nothing stood in his way except Sanzo and Goku himself.

The chance came when Sanzo said that he had an overnight errand to run and that he would take Hakkai with him.

As Sanzo and Hakkai drove away, Hakkai smiled at Sanzo.

"So you know huh?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo tsked his tongue.

"Shut up and drive."

Hakkai smiled and kept driving, knowing that letting Gojyo have this chance with the priest's precious monkey was more than Sanzo would admit to.

Back at the inn, Goku sat in Gojyo and his room, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Man, I'm hungry." He complained.

Gojyo glared at the annoying monkey king.

"Shut up and get to bed ya stupid chimp." He said, though he knew Goku wouldn't listen.

Goku glared back.

"I'm hungry and bored and hungry and bored…" he was getting louder and louder till Gojyo thought of a brilliant way to shut the brat up.

Grabbing the front of Goku's shirt, he pulled the brat off the bed and onto his lap.

Without giving Goku time to think, he kissed him dead on the mouth.

Goku's brain froze, his honey colored eyes wide with shock.

Gojyo only kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back to study the kids face.

It took all but a second for a bright blush to color the teen monkeys face.

"W-w-what the hell!" Goku exploded.

Gojyo looked down and waited for the kid to quiet a bit before meeting his bright golden gaze.

"What was that for?" Goku asked, sounding more mature then ever before.

Gojyo looked the kid straight in the eye.

"I-dammit, I like ya ya stupid monkey."

Goku blushed again before suddenly burying his face in Gojyo's chest.

"Me too..." was the muffled reply.

Gojyo smiled and hugged Goku close to him.

"Still hungry?"

Goku nodded slowly.

Instead of making fun of him, Gojyo helped Goku to his feet.

"Guess it's my treat then."

Goku gave him a brilliant smile and a hug.

**Okay yeah it was kind of stupid but I suddenly felt like righting this!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
